De De Ma
by ninjalover99
Summary: Vivian wakes up in very disproportional world in strange clothes with strange objects. But now that she's there she'll have to deal with murder, love, and a white rabbit toy that turns to life when most needed. Vivian wants nothing more than to get home, but sometimes what need is not what we want. Unfortunately, Vivian will learn that the hard and bloody way. Rated for gore!
1. Chapter 1: What?

_" De De ma. No shi ta garo ma ta-shimo tasika maru_

_Tomi, shin a, gama ni ko chi_

_Doma no gu, toma-oo-wari"_

That is what Vivian heard. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, all she knew was that she couldn't see. Suddenly, the menacing song from doll like voices ceased. Suddenly, there was light. It was a bright yellow light coming from somewhere so high up Vivian couldn't see the source. It was directly overhead and far too bright to be the sun.

"Where am I?" she asked the air as she stood from the cold wooden floor. She moaned as her head throbbed. Once her eyes cleared she'd immediately wished they hadn't. Wherever she was it probably wasn't created by humans. She was standing on the base of a large clock. The clock hung on silver chains, hooked to the top of the clocks cane-like structure. The bottom of the clock was twenty feet over her head and the base of the clock was two feet high.

Vivian jumped from the base of the clock. The floor was tiled with blood red and night-black tiles in a checkered pattern. As soon as her ballet slippers hit the floor the singing began again. Vivian couldn't understand the words or even make out most of the syllables, but the music was loud and clear. Played on what sounded like the cross between a flute, a violin, and a clarinet all mixed, it momentarily enchanted Vivian and made her forget her predicament. She soon snapped out of it.

Vivian looked at her surroundings. Everything was much too big or small. She began walking forward, until she realized she had shoes on. Didn't she take her heels off after the party last night? She couldn't remember much but she knew those weren't her shoes. They were ballet slippers, one was black, and the other was red. The red one had black laces running up her leg and the black had red laces doing the same. She shook it off. She had to find a way out.

She walked for what felt like years but could only have been hours. There was nothing but broken toys and furniture. She walked on and on until something caught her eye. She turned to see a little toy rabbit. Though Vivian was never good friends with real rabbits, she had a thing for the toy ones. She picked it up, it was a little big, about two feet tall and 10 inches wide, but it was very plush and warm. Vivian picked it up and examined the toy. It had a red and black waistcoat with gold trim, a little black top hat with a red ribbon at the base and a little watch in its pocket. Vivian checked the watch. 12:00 o'clock exactly. The only things it had was a small glass box with nothing in it and an empty vile with a heart shaped stopper.

She spun the rabbit around to find a zipper in the back. She unzipped it. Empty. She put the glass casings in the pocket of the rabbit and zipped it back. Vivian cradled the toy close to her chest and continued on her quest. Finally she could not walk anymore and searched for a place to sleep for the night. She settled for the first thing she found, a comfortable overly-large love seat made of red felt. It had a large throw blanket over the back and several pillows. She dragged one of the pillows down from its perch on the arm of the love seat and then yanked the throw blanket down. She lay on the pillow and wrapped the blanket around herself and the white rabbit, still clutching the toy to her chest.

Vivian slept surprisingly well. She woke to hot breath on her face and slowly opened her eyes to the world around her. There in front of her stood a tall, dirty looking rabbit, and a man who looked like a muscular rag-doll with bright red hair and a top- hat. Alice groaned and curled her lip slightly. "I'm SO sick of this dream.

* * *

**Cookies if you review!**

_**-Ninja**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ragdolls fall in love

**To the dear Imaginationx10, thank you for the review, I've had so few veiws and it encouraged me, THANK YOU!**

* * *

"What dream dear, I assure you this is absolutely real!" said the ragdoll as he pulled back from her face.

The rabbit gave her a big wave like a little kid. "Hello, Alyss!" he said in an odd accent. The way he said it sounded almost Scottish, and he pronounced it closer to "AH- Liss" than "Alyss".

"It's Vivian." She said, sitting up and stretching. An evening – or afternoon, or day, or whatever – on a loveseat really didn't help the mild scoliosis she'd yet to have treated even though she's found out about it when she was 14. Her back cracked and she moaned.

"No, no, no, no! You, my dear are Alyss, are you indeed! I'd know you anywhere; I'd know you even if you had changed your hair to black and not red! A foolish choice you know, the Red queen is still in rule! Silly, silly girl! Ah hahahahaha!" Vivian made a face at the chirpish laugh the ragdoll produced.

"Do I know you? Are you a stalker or something? Where am I?"

The Ragdoll and rabbit both looked at each other, the Vivian with raised eyebrows, then each other again and began to laugh. Vivian crossed her arms, unamused. "Look, either you tell me who you are and where I am, or I rip the leg off one of these chairs and hit you with it." The bitterness in her voice took the strangers aback. There Alyss would never resort to unnecessary violence.

"I, my lady, am the mad hatter, Terrance Madison, loyal guard and Hatter of the White Queen, Agnes of Wonderland!"said the ragdoll with an extravagant bow.

"I'm t-the March Hare, Harrison March, a-at your s-service Madame." The tall rabbit said with a slight twitch in his right eye.

"Uh… Right… So, um, unless you guys can point me to the exit I'm gonna have to walk away and _never_ look at you… People? Again."

The Wonderlandians were once again halted by the rudeness of their little Alyss. First she changed her hair and eye color, then her personality, what was next? "Alyss, we can get you out of the Winding Room, but why would you never want to see us again. The last time you left Wonderland you said you couldn't wait to see me again. So I could hold you again, and we could be together and kill the Red Queen. So we could have a family and raise it in Wonderland." said the ragdoll.

Though touched by his story, Vivian was sick of being called Alyss. "Look, Raggedy Andrew, stop calling me Alyss, my _name_ is Vivian! And I don't know who your Alyss is and why you love her so much or why you think I'm her but I'm not her unless I'm a reincarnation of her and I don't believe in that crap, so stop!" Vivian shouted.

"My Alyss would never say she doesn't believe in something as simple as reincarnation…" said Terrance, confused. His face proceeded to light up like a light bulb. "Unless… You are in fact the reincarnation of Alyss, or a relation of Alyss in which case I love you all the same! Are you her sister, or mother, or cousin?"

"Look, the last Alyss in my family died like 200 years ago after she went insane and drowned in river, claiming she belonged to some fairy land. I only know that because she's famous for killing like 700 people before that, leaving me with the family legacy of being a murderer. So no, I'm not her sister or cousin or whatever, if we're even talking about the same person I'm her great, great, great, great, great granddaughter which is absolutely impossible because you'd be dead!"

"Nothing's impossible in wonderland Alyss." said the hare, twiddling his thumbs.

"No, no, no, Alyss cannot be dead, she said she'd come back. Said we'd start a family together, not with someone else…"

"If it makes you feel better the marriage was arranged and he had red hair like you, it's the only reason I look like I do. Alyss' face, Hamish's hair and eyes. Kinda why I'm the murder child, together they killed over 1,000 people."

"_MY_. Alyss. Wouldn't. Kill!" shouted the doll.

"Then I guess we're talking about different people now shut up and get me out of here before rip your head off!"

"Now, Vivian, there is no reason to speak with such violence. Let's just calm down and leave the Winding Room, then we can work this out." said a grandfatherly voice from the mouth of her toy rabbit.

* * *

**Hmm, talking bunnies and a lovey-dovey rag doll? What else could go wrong- other than your murderous tendencies? Soon we shall see!**

_**-Ninja**_


End file.
